Singles Bars, Lies, and Demons
by Miss. Kitty Fantastico
Summary: A demon who has the power to steal the demonic essence of other demons (making them human) goes to the Hellmouth.


A/N: Nutt'n much, just that this is my first fic with a REAL plot. And it switches from third POV toZoey's, to clear up any confusion. And it brings up some of Zo's past, so, just to make this all clear-Zo as basically just like Spike before he was sired (I came up with the goodie-two shoes turned baddie first…sometimes I really hate Joss). So, enjoy! :^)

Disclaimer: Hey! Look! I've got more characters that I own!! Well, you can probably guess who those are, so I'm not gonna ramble 'em off. The rest are, of course, property of Mutant Enemy, The WB, FOX and Joss who-is-not-God Wheadon.

~*~

Energy. Energy, described the place. Lights flashing in all colors of the rainbow splashed and sprayed the people under it as they danced and swayed the night away as if they would never get the chance to do it again. Booming music pulsed though every ear, every body, taking their hearts and making it pulse to it's own fast and upbeat rhythm.

The Platinum was a spectacular site, it had reached out and captured the souls of those who came, and united them with other ones, making the two one on the floor. That's what its purpose was as a local single's club, to play Cupid; cliental would come, meet others and buy their merchandise, weather it was a drink or a glow stick. Sure, it was Cupid with a price, but it's the thought of the place that really counted.

There was only one factor that made The Platinum differ from other singles clubs, enabling rivals to spur with across town. And that was it's cliental. Weather it was a Bracken demon, or a Polgara-or even human, The Platinum still ushered them to become acquainted with the others around them. And that's what its purpose was.

Shele watched as a tall man with small horns that poked out of his head, spin a young woman with the bumpy facial features of a Moual demon. After the woman stopped spinning, the man grabbed her and pulled her body close to his as they continued their dance. The couple then danced their way deeper into the crowd, until they weren't visible to those who lingered outside of the dance floor. 

Shele sighed and turned around, facing the hardwood table of the bar she had grown to know so well, and looked up into the eyes of the bar tender. "Hey Shele, usual?" The bar tender asked

"Yeah, I guess so." She answered back, in the depressed tone of jealousy and loneliness that only a single person would know of.

The bar tender threw the small dish towel that he held over his shoulder, and flashed a smile, "Okay, one strawberry dackery coming up!" He slapped the tabletop firmly, with his hand twice and then disappeared to the other side.

Shele looked down at the table, and followed the scratches from wear and tear with her eyes. Following the twists and bends they made over the wood, as they connected with others or just simply ended. Suddenly, the scratches were covered with a small napkin and glass and Shele looked up to see that the bar tender had returned with her drink.

"So, you see anyone tonight?" He asked her, as he steadied his hands on the table.

She took two sips of her drink and turned her head around to scan the room once again. She spotted the couple she had seen dancing earlier sitting at a table, sharing a drink and laughing to one another. Shele envied the demon girl, how she could get a tall handsome man to love her and to listen to her every word. Shele turned around swiftly and faced the bar again, "No, not tonight." She responded.

" I dunno about that…" The tender trailed off as he cocked his head back and to the left. There, leaning in a corner was a young man. He had short, spiked brown hair, and blue eyes, all captured in a handsome square face. The man was nothing short of hot, and Shele's eyes widened as she realized that.

"Thought you might like him." The tender said, "Saw him walk in ten minuets ago, hasn't said a word to anyone yet."

Shele couldn't hear what the bar tender had said; instead she studied the mysterious man even more. He wore a silk green shirt under a black leather jacket from the head to the waist, and from the waist down, he had on black pants and black leather shoes with small silver buckles on the sides that shined a bright white when the lights from above touched them.

"He's also Bracken," He explained," Someone tripped and ran into him, and he did that face changy thing."

Shele tore her eyes away from the guy across the room, and looked up into the tender's eyes, "Really?"

" Yup, you're not the only one in this club anymore."

She looked towards the guy again, hoping that he would turn his head and stare back at her. Then, he did, and he stared back with the same intensity as she did, causing Shele to look down at her drink, deeply embarrassed. " He's coming this way." The bar tender said quietly as he walked away slowly.

" Excuse me." 

Shele turned around slowly and faced the man that she had seen across the room, blue eyes and all. 

"Seat taken?"

" No, not at all. Go ahead" Shele mentally kicked herself _No, not at all. Go ahead? Am I that desperate?_

The man sat down next to her and smiled as he held out his hand, "Todd." Shele noticed that the man's teeth were exceptionally clean, good hygiene is always a plus. 

Shele shook Todd's hand, "Shele" And her heart skipped that she might not be leaving alone, but in the arms of another. Shele took a quick look behind her, at the couple she had been watching. And suddenly, she didn't feel any jealousy or hatred towards the young woman as she read the man's palm in a flirtatious manner.

The bartender leaned back against a shelf of glasses, and stared at his most frequent costumer. The pay of his job was…something to complain about, but somehow, his job paid on a higher level than just dollars and coins. This was that type of payment; he watched as the other Bracken-Todd, said a few words that caused Shele to laugh out loud, but keep her composure. 

_Yep_, He thought, _This is what bartending is all about._

" Hey buddy! Where's my drink?" A large burly demon growled, as he hit the bar with his scaly fist.

The bartender whirled around and narrowed his eyes at his plump costumer. He was obviously some kind of truck driver, what with the grease on his red scales from the elbow down and the stench that he had been on the road a long time-a very long time._ And I bet he's not going to leave here with a new found friend either_, "I'm trying to have a moment here."

He took one last look at Shele and Todd and smiled to himself, he had done his job here and felt full from the satisfaction of helping others.It was mainly why he became a bartender-to help others with their problems-no, wait, it was actually because it was easy and people in California tip big-but it goes all back to the Cupid issue; it was the thought (or faked thought) that counted. He took one last look at the new couple and turned to help his new costumer.

"Hey-BUDDY!!" The truck driver yelled this time.

"Dammit." The bartender muttered as he slapped the bar with his white towel and grabbed the guy's glass. He filled it from the tap and slammed it back on the table, splashing the bar with a small spray of beer. "Happy?"

The truck driver sipped from his glass and answered with a refreshing, "Ahhh, yeah, thanks buddy."

The bartender rolled his eyes, _if I hear someone else call me 'buddy'…_He trailed off when he noticed a blank space at the bar counter. The place where Shele and Todd had been sitting was empty, their untouched drinks left on the table, as well as a generous tip. The tender looked quickly towards the door just in time to see Todd leading Shele through it into the night.

"Where are we going?" Shele asked the man leading her.As soon as he had sat down and talked to her she felt a certain connection with him; that he was the 'one' (or something less corny that meant the same thing). They had talked for at least 15 minuets, and then he had asked if they could go someplace quieter.Sure she knew that most guys who said that were creeps and only wanted to do…other…things; but she felt something in Todd…

" I told you," Todd said with a small burst of laughter, "The park-oh, or if you don't want to, we could hook up later." He had stopped and now stared at the blonde haired girl waiting for an answer.

Shele thought for a moment, _He's so nice-I just hope I don't screw it all up_. " The park sounds good." 

"I thought so too." He said, and they started down the sidewalk once again. They passed shop and boutique again and again, without muttering a word to the other. Todd kept his hand closely wrapped in Shele's, which gave her an eerie feeling of relief from the dangerous So Cal night as they made their way through the crowd.

Todd suddenly ducked in an alley with a bit of forcefulness that startled Shele as she was pulled in with him. He whirled around, leaving her to lean against the cold red brick as he stared down at her. _Oh God_ Shele thought _He's going to rob me or beat me or something worse. I knew I shouldn't trust anyone in this town, I can't believe I was this stupid_. 

" I just have a small confession to make. I really can't feel comfortable without telling you it." He said, keeping his hands locked on Shele's sides.

_No, no, no, it's happening, he's going to kill me, I know it. Why did I have to be so naive?_ She winced, waiting to feel a muscular blow to her head or worse. But it never came, and she slowly opened her eyes to see what he was waiting for. 

Todd looked at the ground, then back up at her with a look that on his face like he was ashamed of something, "Shele, I'm not really Bracken, I just thought you should know." 

Shele gave out a breath of relief, _He's not going to kill me_ "That's okay, I don't think you had to come in an alley-"

He cut her off, and his voice went from passive to stern as a playful grin spread across his lips, "You see, I'm also Kliptos, Raegon and vampire." His face distorted into the of the demons he described, "I'm sort of…well, never mind, it's not important. I just want you."

Shele's muscles constricted when she heard the last words, and her face took on the spiky features of her true demon. Todd's hand suddenly shot out, holding her neck with one hand and opening his mouth with the other. Shele's mouth opened to scream for help, but no noise came out, only a small white smoke, coming from her and into Todd's mouth. She narrowed her eyes down at the smoke in disbelief as the guy she had just met sucked it out of her.

Todd shut his mouth quickly with a small snap, and Shele collapsed on the black asphalt below. Todd then turned and walked away from the place, as if nothing had happened, and walked until he blended in with the crowd. 

Shele shivered as a quiet breeze flowed down the alley; she felt naked, stripped, even though all her clothes were intact. She felt numb to her surroundings, like a deaf blind child, not able to understand the things that happened around her. She looked at her hands and whispered over and over again "No, no, no…"

"Xander!" Buffy hissed as she crouched down in the cemetery.

A figure stumbled out of the bushes flailing the cross and stake he held in each hand, " Here, Buff!"

The Slayer rolled her eyes at him, and walked deeper into the Graveyard as she carried her own stake in her right hand, ready for combat. "We're not going to get anything done if-" 

A form jumped out from behind a tombstone, and hit Buffy as he flashed his fangs in the moonlight. Buffy rolled up immediately and kicked the vamp out of her way, the vampire crouched for a second in the grass to regain his balance, then dove straight for the girl. Ashes erupted in a small shower, then fell to the ground, revealing Buffy's stake as the murder weapon.

Xander ran to her side and helped her up from the wet grass. She dusted herself off and looked at her fellow Scooby, "Thanks Xand." She said as she re-gripped Mr. Pointy in her fist.

"Just do'in my job as 'non-butt-monkey-Xander'" He replied.

"Right, 'non-butt-monkey-Xander.'" The blonde repeated.

"Yeah, so, hey, weren't you supposed to watch Dawn tonight?" The black haired boy said as he (yet again) tripped over something in the graveyard.

"No, Riley's taking over. But, you know what she did today? She took my sweater! Can you believe that? And without even asking! She is going to be in so much trouble when I get home."

Xander raised his eyebrows and rubbed his hands together," Wow, sweater stealing. That's a hefty crime in this part of town, you know."

" You make it sound so juvenile Xander. I mean, what do you think she'll do next? Steal my weapons? She could get hurt!" 

"I don't think Dawn would want to-"

"Shh." Buffy said, as she sank low to the ground and gripped her stake so that it pointed outwards; ready to strike another undead corpse.

There was a small rustle in the nearby bushes and Buffy stood alert as ever waiting for it to come out as Xander extended the cross from his body, and the stake above his head. Everything was silent, and time stopped as the two on patrol waited, and waited…and waited. Suddenly, a small foot came from the bush, followed by the rest of the body of a girl in her early 20's. She ran out quickly towards Buffy and fell at her feet.

"What's wrong?" The Slayer inquired, as she stared at the blonde girl trembling and crying on the ground.

"You've got to help me." The girl sputtered out between sobs, as she covered her face with her hands.

Buffy started to get irritated that the girl wasn't telling her straight forward what was wrong, and said sternly, "Just tell me what is wrong, I can help."

The girl stopped for a second and looked up with bloodshot eyes, "I'm human."

***

"Man, this is so lame." Doyle said as he looked up from the piece of paper and looked around the room. The office was decorated with every form of plant life possible; a couple of cacti sat near the windows as some ferns brightened up some desks, a few ficas hung from the ceiling, and some kind of huge man eating type of plant was put square in the middle of the room. 

I stepped up and grabbed the paper from Doyle and scanned it:

Guys-

Water the plants and make sure they get enough sunlight (Evita, don't make Zoey do that). Also make sure that you sing to them-they like that, and it helps if you touch them-especially the cacti (Zoey, don't make Evita do that).

Angel

Angel had definitely gone off the deep end. "Did he touch Detective Kate's Talking Stick again?" I asked, remembering the last time it had happened, Angel thought we all 'judged' him when his got vampy.

Doyle got a confused look on his face, "I wouldn't think so…but, maybe Angel's gone insane. I mean, with all that fight'in and forbidden love with Buffy, he's bound to go mad."

I sighed, always knew my brother would go insane. Didn't think he would now, oh well, at least I won't have to put up with him anymore. " Who's suggestion was it for Angel to get plants anyway?"

"I think you did." Doyle said, wrestling his finger free from a mid-sized Venus flytrap.

"No, I suggested a jelly doughnut-I think Cordy did, or maybe it was Evita, we can always blame her." I said.

"How about we blame Zoey, we all know she must have said it." A voice behind me said. I felt a surge of anger sweep through my body, and I felt my face go vampy as I heard the hint of Roman accent in the voice.

I spun around and faced the immortal, growling under my breath. She just shook her head and laughed, "Wow, I'm just soooo terrified. The fangs, the eyes, yup-scared outta my mind."

I felt my face change back to more human standards, and I straightened up, "At least I didn't have Ice Boy swooning over me with his ice sculptures of roses. Have to say, that's pretty bad." I said, recalling our little adventure with a couple of idiot humans were insisted we were some kind of human mutants so they stuck us in their stupid little school.

"Well, he wasn't as bad as Slime-Guy. He gave you slime as a present Zoey! Slime! And he wasn't just 'swooning' over you-he was obsessed with you!"

"Well, I wasn't the teacher's pet! You always did your 'homework' and was an A student in the time we were there!" I yelled back.

Doyle stepped in, holding his hands out in a peaceful manner, "Stop you too, you're acting like a bunch of freaking 2 year olds!"

I shoved Angel's note in Evita's face, "Here, YOU can take care of my brother's plants. I'm going out."

I reached over to my desk, grabbed my leather coat and put it on swiftly. "Oh, so now that 'big-brother' is out of town, you think you've got it made in how many people you can eat. Jeesh, you are so naive, I hope Angel finds you holding the corpse-at least then I'll get to hear him yell at you. It's always entertaining." Evita said.

I grabbed my scythe, and twirled it between my fingers as I walked out of the office. I turned back once more, changing my face again, and staring at the '13 year-old' girl " I'm my own vampire, thank you." I said, making sure that my long fangs were exposed.

I heard Evita snort in disgust as I walked out of the office and into the nightlife of LA.I scanned the area with more than perfect vision, singling out one person to track and kill. There were too many people walking the streets, which made it hard to pick just one person, but I did, and I snuck into the crowd, making myself human with the rest. I picked up the person's scent, and made my way to the front of the crowd getting nearer and nearer to my dinner. 

He was male, 20, and looked like he was a college frat kid out on the streets of LA to find a place that would let him buy beer-which meant he didn't have to look far. I was right behind him; I could hear his heart pulse inside his chest, the blood pumping through his body. I raised my hand up so that I could grab him and duck quickly into an alley where I could eat in peace.My hand was inches from his head then- my cell phone rang.

I stepped out of the flow of traffic and pulled the tiny phone out. Who would call me at a time like this? Don't people know that vampires hunt-and it doesn't help if people call me. I'm going to maim the person who's calling; never had a chance to use the scythe Angel gave me. "Hello?" I asked angrily, pissed that my meal had already rounded the street corner and ducked into a liquor store.

"Hey Zoey, it's Buffy." Buffy said on the other end.

"And…." I said, stamping my foot on the cement. Hopefully I can find someone else before everyone's gone or intoxicated.

"Oh, yeah…we need your help."
    
    ~*~
    
    The smell of the midsummer night wafted into my nose. It was a sweet and calming smell, mixed in with the coppery after-scent of blood. That's what I've always liked about Sunnydale. By day it's a nice, old fashioned, perfect Californian town. Humans go about their happy little pathetic human lives, completely unaware that the happy little town's situated right on top of the Hellmouth, a rift between earth and hell. When the sun goes down, it's daemon central - the perfect hunting ground for vampires. Like me.
    
     
    
    I scanned the park I was walking through. Trees to left, trees to the right and oh look! Trees straight ahead. Number one on my list of "Things I hate about Sunnydale" - it's not as industrial as L.A., where I usually spend my time. In L.A., I could grab a guy on the sidewalk and feed off him right in the middle of the street. No one would care - they've seen enough weird things going on in the town already: kids with hair the color of the rainbow, guys walking around in odd costumes with signs to promote a product or their own personal beliefs. Seeing someone imbedded in another person's neck would be considered normal, if a little gross. But here, ugh it's too peaceful to feed peacefully without wondering if the Slayer is watching.
    
     
    
    I jumped a park bench and headed toward the suburban part of Sunnydale. I was supposed to meet Buffy somewhere, but I forgot. I think she said something about a coffee shop or something. The truth is, I really don't care. If I don't find her in the next two hours, I'm going back to L.A. Number two on my list of "Things I hate about Sunnydale" is Buffy, in big, bold letters. After all, despite what Angel says, vampires and Vampire Slayers just don't mix.
    
     
    
    I stopped and pulled the scythe that I held closer to my body. Someone was following me, crunching the fallen leaves. They were trying to be quiet, but they were obviously mortal - my vampire's ears could pick up the sounds of motion from a mile away. And I hate being followed.
    
     
    
    I spun around quickly, twirling the scythe in the air as I moved. I stopped again, the scythe poised high in the air. I didn't see anyone, but they were still there and it was really pissing me off. I can't believe this is 
    
    happening. Why would anyone want to follow me - I thought I had a semi-reputation for being ˜The Scourge of Europe's sister'. People aren't supposed to try to hunt me down; they should know damn well that I can take perfectly good care of myself.
    
     
    
    Something exploded from the trees to my left. I saw two feet swing and knock into me, throwing me down on the ground and making my face change on impact. I rocked backward and used the momentum of my legs to jump back up, facing my opponent.
    
     
    
    It was Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. Of course. Same dyed blonde hair, same 'I'm the Slayer, it's my turn to play' scowl written all over her face. Number three on "Things I hate about Sunnydale" - Buffy's attitude. She certainly hadn't changed much from when I was here the last time. 
    
     
    
    She whipped out a stake and got into a fighting position, obviously not recognizing me. An advantage on my part; if I was able to kill her - the Slayer - I'd go down in vampire history. I smiled, baring the tips of my fangs at the thought.
    
     
    
    I turned and bent backwards, bringing my leg to impact into her side. Before it did, she caught it in her left hand. Not giving her a change to bring me to the ground, I pulled my leg back quickly, sending Buffy teetering forward. She pulled herself upright and charged at me, stake poised yet again to reach my heart.
    
     
    
    As Buffy moved forward, gathering more and more speed, I crouched down, picking up my scythe I'd dropped when Buffy had first appeared. The Slayer's stake tore down through the air at me; I quickly blocked it with the handle of the scythe. She dropped her stake on the ground, placed both of her hands on the handle of my scythe and pulled, causing me to run into her like a body slam
    
     
    
    She had learned a few tricks while I've been in L.A., I had to give her that.At least she wasn't pulling the 'I'm such an innocent Slayer' routine she used two years ago - that was just disgusting. That's the real reason vampires hate the Slayers, I think. We don't really care whether or not they have the ability to kill us. It's their incredibly stupid attitudes that make us want to get rid of them! 
    
     
    
    I grabbed my scythe again and turned around to regain my balance. There was silence as Buffy waited to see how I would react. I could see it in her eyes that she thought that I was just going to turn and run away - how stupid does she think I really am?
    
     
    
    I twirled my scythe like a baton between my fingers, spinning it around faster and faster above my head. I arched it down toward her, thinking this is going to be it. I'm going to be known as the vampire that killed Buffy Summers; I can't wait till Angel finds out...
    
     
    
    "Zoey?" she asked suddenly. She was staring right into my eyes with a look of confusion instead of 'seek and destroy'. 
    
     
    
    Damn! Why did she have to - Why can't I do anything anywhere without getting caught? I pulled the curved blade away from Buffy and back to me - Well, there goes my great vampire glory.
    
     
    
    Buffy straightened immediately, and let down her guard. "Zoey, I'm so sorry!I didn't recognize you! You know, I've been patrolling since 8 and I just thought you were a regular vampire, I'm so sorry!"
    
     
    
    Great. Just great she always has to ruin things for everybody! I would slit her throat with my nails right now if she didn't think I was the goodie-two-shoes vampire I had been when she last saw me. Angel's spied on her since then; he could've gone up to Buffy and said "Oh, I forgot to tell you, Zoey's given up the vampire-with-a-soul charade. But noooo, that would've been too easy.
    
     
    
    I smiled and went into 'sugary-sweet' mode. When I get back home, someone's gonna die for this. "That's okay Buffy, I mean the fangs don't really help," I said, switching my face back to more human standards. Someone is soooo going to die for this.
    
     
    
     
    
    ***
    
     
    
    "And now, Giles owns the Magic Store. It's really kinda neat; he now has a purpose in life. There's nothing worse then a Brit without a purpose," Buffy said in that cutesy voice of hers as we entered the magic shop.
    
     
    
    Why couldn't she have staked me when she had the chance? Or better yet, why couldn't I have staked myself when I had the chance? I think I'm starting to miss Angel...even his deep brooding that's less entertaining then watching paint peel would be better then trying to survive this. I. Need. To. Get. 
    
    Out. Of. Here!!!!
    
     
    
    "Oh, Zoey, you're finally here! Now we can get down to work and see what we're truly up against." I looked around for the owner of the clipped English voice. Giles was behind the cash register, sorting through a stack of books in front of him.
    
     
    
    Research, great even more to add to the story of 'How I went insane'. They're worse than when I left - they should be using the Online Demon Data Base like Doyle uses whenever Angel has to fight a Big Bad. Number four on my list - the Scooby Gang's lack of technology.
    
     
    
    Anya emerged from the storage closet and dropped the box she was holding on the floor. There was a sound of breaking china and glass that made Buffy wince. The former vengeance daemon exuberantly jumped up to Giles. "Move, I wanna get more peoples' money," she said bluntly.
    
     
    
    Giles rolled his eyes at her. On closer inspection, he looked as if his day had been Hell working with the ex-demon. Serves him right. "Anya, we're closed," he said simply.
    
     
    
    Anya looked heartbroken, frowning like a sad puppy. "No more money?"
    
     
    
    "No more money. Now, take these books and put them on the table," Giles instructed, handing her the heavy stack and pointing in the direction of the table. Anya sighed, but did what she was told and sat down at the large circular table. That girl has no sense of pride.
    
     
    
    Buffy also went to sit down at the table, and I followed her. Just as I was making myself ready for hours of torture, Xander, Willow, and a small brown haired girl about my height walked into the room and sat down. 
    
     
    
    It was like some kind of King Arthur's court from hell! The round table, lots of people discussing whatever the hell we're discussing all we need now are the horses and chain-mail, then it would reach the pinnacle of corniness.I want to go home...
    
     
    
    There was total silence as everyone stared at me; if I didn't have to 'be nice' I would have slit their throats with my scythe. Next time, I vow to never again come to this town, even though it's the Hellmouth- home to all demons, I don't care! I hate the Scooby Gang it reminds me of how I was...before.
    
     
    
     
    
    The girl with the brown hair nodded at me. "So you're supposed to help save the world? You're kinda short. I thought you'd be like some Xena character."
    
     
    
    That's it! I've had it up to here with this stupid town and these stupid people! I hope Hell does open up and swallow everything in sight!!! I grabbed my scythe and placed it between my index and middle finger, ready to lash out. I rose slowly from my chair, planning to decapitate the little girl - I haven't decapitated someone in a long time; the adrenaline felt good...
    
     
    
    ...then I saw Buffy's arm swing out like a Soccer Mom save. Everyone has to ruin my fun. It's not fair.
    
     
    
    "Dawn, do you want me to take you back home? You should be happy that I let you come in the first place," Buffy said harshly, staring the Dawn girl down. And that's another thing, they still think that I'm the sappy little vampire with a soul that would burst into tears at an incriminating comment like that. They still think that they have to stick up for me...oh, if they only knew...I sat down.
    
     
    
    "Let's get down to business, shall we? Uh, Buffy, what, exactly did you see?" Giles prompted, putting on his glass and grabbing a few of the books. You can take the Brit out of the library, but you can't take the librarian out of the Brit.
    
     
    
    "Hello? Am I invisible? I saw it too!" Xander yelled, looking a little pissed off. Obviously, they were still playing up to his pathetic excuse for an ego. 
    
     
    
    "Okay, then. Xander, what did you see?" Giles said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.
    
     
    
    "Uh you'd better ask Buff on that one," he said, looking a little dumbfounded. Idiot.
    
     
    
    Suddenly, I heard the door slam shut with a loud crack, and everyone looked up to see who it was. I saw Buffy tense up, ready for a vampire attack.
    
     
    
    "Zoey? What are you doing here?" Walking into the room like she owned it was a girl of about 17, with wavy brown hair and olive colored skin. She wore a long dress with patterns of fire etched on the sleeves and skirt, reminding me of something Willow would wear. "I swear, everywhere I go, you always have to follow! Why should now be any different? Still, you'd think you might outgrow the evil-shadow-from-hell compulsion!" Yes, I knew exactly who she was.
    
     
    
    Of course, she looked totally different from when I last saw her. Then, she'd been the stuffy, know-it-all, immortally dead 13 year old. I'd gotten used to seeing her my age; obviously, she'd done something to make herself older. Not that she'd ever tell me. Nevertheless, I didn't need eyes to recognize her. Her pompous I'm the oldest person in the world' aura shone through no matter what she looked like. "Evita," I said back in a disgusted tone.
    
     
    
    She flailed her hands in the air. "No! I don't even want to hear what you have to say! I don't care why you're here, or why Angel sent you, or why anyone else here is pretending to put up with you! Juno knows you'd rather be feeding off someone's neck like an oversized leech than actually help with anything."
    
     
    
    I glared at the immortal coldly, a small vampiric growl emitting from my throat. She always finds one way or another irritate the hell out of me! I'm going to kill her one day, I swear I am...even though she's got that whole tied to the Earth' thing. I'll find a way. I'll be damned if I'm off this Earth before she is.
    
     
    
    I looked back up at Evita. She was smiling, happy that I'd lost control and it was clearly pissing me off. I suddenly felt the eyes of the Scooby Gang on me again and I whipped around to look at their faces.
    
     
    
    Uh, oh Buffy's arms were folded, an angry Slayer scowl on her face. The rest of the Scoobys wore a similar look - except for the Dawn girl who was obviously out of it, and Anya, who had somehow secretly walked back to the cash register and was now counting the money left in it.
    
     
    
    I looked back up at Buffy who was now staring down at me coldly. I coughed, trying to cover up the growl, and put on my patented 'innocent face'. "Uhh ha ha ha. It's an... inside joke," I laughed. 
    
     
    
    Oh shit, she just had to blow it, didn't she? Now I have even more reason to hate her now.
    
     
    
    "Zoey's eating people?" I heard Willow ask. She said in it a disappointed tone, like they all thought I would stay 'nice' forever. Humans can be so naive sometimes.
    
     
    
    Before I could respond to the Wicca's accusation, a very distinctive smell entered my nose. It was a scent that I could smell two miles away, if I had to. I turned around quickly and stared at the other newcomer straight in the eye. 
    
     
    
    "Spike," I spat. "What is this; some kind of messed up reunion?" 
    
     
    
    Most sire/childe relationships are sexual, to an extent, meaning that I shouldn't be able to resist my dear old maker. Unfortunately for him that's totally not the case. I will and have always hated Spike; not the fact that he made me what I am (for that I would be kissing his feet and throwing petals on the floor he walks on), but because of one simple detail: He made me a vampire to get revenge for whatever Angel did. I always get blamed for whatever he does!
    
     
    
    The blonde vampire nodded at me, acknowledging my existence. He walked right up to me, invading my personal bubble. Faster then I could catch him, he reached out and grabbed my scythe in one quick motion. Everyone froze, including me. I didn't want to waste all my energy kicking the crap out of my sire while the Slayer is thinking of staking me at any moment. Spike examined the blade of my scythe; it was stained light crimson from the wear I put it through. He smelled it and tossed it back to me in one motion. As I caught he said, "Human blood."
    
     
    
    "I guess you're right, Wills," Buffy said. Oh, hell.
    
     


End file.
